


Jane Foster

by Elphie177



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Jane Foster, Character Death, Jane Foster Loves Science, Multi, POV Jane Foster, minor fosterson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elphie177/pseuds/Elphie177
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story follows Jane Foster's life, as a young girl who dreams of the stars, and no believes she can accomplish her dream of becoming an astrophysicist. This story will show her struggles, her happy times, her times of sadness. Everything we go through in life. Eventual Fosterson </p><p>No Jane hate please!  If you don't like this fabulous character then don't read this story</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

The scent of rain is dark and heady. A stillness falls over the street, and in the silence comes a low crackle of thunder, rolling across rooftops to the pattering of tiny raindrops

Elizabeth Foster was screaming, as her husband Killian held her hand, telling her everything will be ok

''Push, push'' the doctor said, as she heard a booming sound of thunder 

"Ok, one more push!'' And then Elizabeth heard the sound of a baby crying 

''Here she is'' The doctor said, handing the baby to Elizabeth 

''She's beautiful'' Killian said, as both parents eyes filled up with water 

''What are we going to name her?'' 

''Sarah?'' He suggests

''No way! What about Alex?''

''No, what about Violet?''

a few weeks later they went home still trying to find a perfect name for their daughter 

''A baby so beautiful needs a beautiful name'' Elizabeth says 

''Indeed, she does''

''She's a true gift from god'' She says, with a soft smile 

''A true gift from god'' he whispers, and his eyes light up ''Jane! We should name her name''

''Jane?''

''Yes, Jane means god's gracious gift''

''Huh, Jane. I like it'' Elizabeth smiles

''Then its settled our daughter shall be known as Jane Foster''

''god's gracious gift''

 

AN: This is short but its just the prologue, next chapter I will write a 9 year old Jane who interested in the stars, :D


	2. 9th birthday

''Morning Janie'' Her father says, As Jane walked in the kitchen skipping 

''Can you guess what day it is?" Jane said grinning, and jumping into her father's lap 

''Uh, Saturday'' Her dad teased 

''Nope!''

''Um, the 4th?'' 

''Daddy!'' She giggles 

''I know, I know. It's my little princesses birthday'' He smiled, and kissed her head

''Is uncle Erik coming to the party?'' She asks, Erik was a friend of her fathers, they met each other in school. Like her father Erik is a astrophysicist. Jane started to look at him like a role model 

''He wouldn't miss it for the world'' 

''YAY!'' Jane rejoiced

''Jane, honey! Happy birthday'' Her mom smiled at her

''Thank you mommy'' Jane said

''You know Jane, maybe you could wear a dress tonight. Look pretty'' Her mother suggests 

''Mom, I hate dresses''

''Janie, sometimes you need to put a effort''

''Beth'' Her husband warns 

''I'm gonna go up stairs'' Jane says 

''Beth, you have to stop pushing our daughter to like all the things you want her to''

'' All she cares about is space and stars''

''What's so bad about that?'' Killian asks

''Nothing! It's just when I found out I was having a daughter, I thought I would be able to do her hair, and dress her up'' Elizabeth argued 

''Just let Jane be who she wants to be, ok?''

''fine''

XXXXXXXXX

Jane listened to the whole conversation, she wished she could make her mother happy. She just didn't care about all that girly stuff

she looked up at her ceiling, which was covered in stars that her dad painted. Jane loved her dad more than anything in the world, he was her best friend. In Jane's eyes her dad was like her superman, he would always protect her from harm.

She had the best dad in the world 

XXXXXXX

It was Jane's party, no classmates should up. Considering Jane wasn't the most popular girl in school, she was seen as a weirdo and an outcast

''Uncle Erik'' Jane said happily, and ran to give Erik a hug 

''Hey Janie''

''Hey, Selvig'' Killian said, while giving him a hand shake 

''Hey Foster'' 

''Janie, where are all your friends?" Erik asks, Killian and Elizabeth stay silent but Jane shamelessly says ''Oh, I don't have any friends'' 

''Well come on, I doubt that''

''It's true. No one likes me'' Jane shrugged

''Well then they are a bunch of idiots'' Erik tells her

''I know'' Jane giggles 

''How about we open up some presents'' Killian says 

''Don't mind if I do''

'' I'll go first'' Erik says, and hands Jane an envelope 

''What's this?'' She asks

''Open it'' he insists, and so she does

''It's your very own star'' He smiles at her, and Jane's eyes widen 

''You serious?'' She asks

''Yup'' He chuckles 

''Thank you uncle Erik'' She gives him a big hug 

''Urwelcome Janie''

''Well that goes well with our gift'' Her dad says, while coming in with a telescope

''no way! Oh my god'' Jane said as tears filled her eyes

''this is the best birthday ever''

''Come on lets go outside''

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the night, Jane looked at the stars and drank hot chocolate with her family

It was her fondest childhood memory


	3. Chapter 3

''Oh look it's plain Jane'' a boy named Tyler laughed, Jane went to school and she rather enjoyed it. She just hated the kids in her class

''Leave me alone, Tyler'' She sighed

''Is it just me, or did Jane get more ugly?'' Said Stacy

''Like that's possible'' Tyler replies

''You guys are really immature'' Jane says, without sparing them a glance 

''And you're stupid'' Tyler says

''Wow, clever'' Jane rolls her eyes

''At least people like me'' Tyler says

''Yeah, no one likes you Jane'' Stacy added

''My family loves me, and that matters more than what some bratty kids think of me'' Jane replied, though there words hurt, but Jane knew she had to be strong

''That's so lame'' Stacy says

''Yeah, who cares Jane?'' Tyler said

''You do, if you guys don't care you wouldn't spend your time trying to get to me'' Jane said, then walked back into the school as the bell rang 

XXXXXX

''Daddy, why doesn't anyone like me?'' Jane asks her father

''Sweetie, everyone loves you''

''Not any of the kids in my class'' Jane eyes started to well up with tears

''Know what Janie, one day you will be successful, and you won't even be able to remember those dumb kids'' Her dad says, while putting a piece of her hair behind her ear

'' You're right, daddy'' he grins at her

''Come here, kiddo'' she gives her dad a big hug

XXXXXX

Jane looked out her window as she sipped her juice. There was a thunderstorm, most kids her age for some reason where scared of thunderstorms. Jane loved them though

They always comforted her, for some reason she always thought something amazing was going to happen, something that would change her life forever.

She just wasn't sure what that was

yet


End file.
